


Burdened With Glorious Interference

by lowkeyorloki (writtenintostars)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenintostars/pseuds/lowkeyorloki
Summary: In an age where the media treats the Avengers like celebrities, being the newest recruit on the team isn’t easy. Adjusting is only made harder by your vigorous training schedule, struggle to find free time, and recent(ish) breakup with Captain America. So when Tony Stark gives you the option to be in charge of a mission that will require your full attention, you’re eager to take it… until you find out that mission is being the newly rehabilitated Loki Laufeyson’s glorified babysitter. As you grapple in your relationship with Steve, the rest of the Avengers, and the seemingly omnipresent media, Loki becomes more and more of a solace to you- for better or worse.*currently on hold*
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) x you, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/You, Steve Rogers (Marvel)/You, Steve Rogers/Reader, past Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Burdened With Glorious Interference

Almost a year as an Avenger, and you still weren’t used to the routine. 

Tony was exceedingly patient with you- no doubt pressured to be by Steve, but still, it was nice of him. And nice was something you didn’t question, whether it was misplaced or not. You didn’t get many niceties before living in Avengers Tower, and even though you should be used to them by now, you weren’t. In a good way. At least some surprises around here were pleasant.

You pass Natasha in the halls as you walk to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She gives you a tight smile, which you return.

You think about Nick Fury as you search through the kitchen drawers for the kind of coffee you liked. You asked him, just before you moved to New York, if Black Widow would harbor any good feelings towards you, given your similar backgrounds. Fury had shrugged in response, a aspect of his new and more laid back personality. 

“She’s not going to be rude to you. She’ll be indifferent at worst.”

“I can handle indifference.” you said. Full of energy, ready for your first extended assignment. Fury’s one eye seemed to dim a little.

“That’s what everyone says. But in new situations, sometimes indifference can be even worse than cruelty.”

Well, he was wrong. Maybe some of the team was more or less neutral on you, but you couldn’t be happier about it. With all the attention and flashing cameras on you any time you stepped foot out of some Stark-sanctioned ship or building, you were happy to be left alone. You had no idea that being an Avenger was basically being a celebrity- once your name showed up on a magazine cover next to Kim Kardashian. Kim Kardashian!

It’s your ill feelings towards the media that make your stomach sink when you realize you’ve run out of coffee. Groaning, you find you’re faced with two options: to go to your morning training session without your daily dose of caffeine, or face the reporters for the one block walk to the store.

You catch a glimpse of your reflection in the window, taking note of the deep circles under your eyes. You let out a curse. Coffee it was.

“Language.” Tony says, appearing in the doorway. “Never know who could be listening.”

“I’m pretty sure the only person listening is you.” you retort. Tony smirks. “I’m going to the store. Do you want anything?”

“No, but you’ll want this.” Tony plants a baseball cap on your head as you walk past him. You groan, again.

“How many?” you ask.

“Paps? Just three or four. But no one wants to be photographed this early.”

You leave without responding, tugging on a coat as you make your way towards the door. Taking a deep breath, you exit the former Stark Tower, greeted immediately by flashing lights and intrusive questions.

“What’s Tony Stark’s latest project?”

“Was robbery downtown related to anyone with powers?”

“What’s next on the Avengers agenda?”

“Have you and Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, gotten back together?”

The last question almost throws you off, but it doesn’t. Not quite. Instead, you draw your arms tighter around your chest, watching your breath in the cold morning light.

Yeah. Being an Avenger wasn’t exactly what you had expected.


End file.
